Nur für mich
by Gingerberry
Summary: Harry findet einen Brief, was ihm gar nicht gefällt... Ich hasse es, Summerys zu schreiben, weil sie sich immer beknackt anhören... [Zucker] [depri] [slash DMHP]


Titel: Nur für mich Teil: One shot  
  
Autor: Gingerberry  
  
Pairing: Harry und Draco  
  
Disclaimer: Weder die süßen Jungs, noch das total schöne Lied gehören mir... Schade eigentlich... Summery: Harry findet einen Brief, was ihm gar nicht gefällt... Ich hasse es, Summerys zu schreiben, weil sie sich immer beknackt anhören... Warning: Extrem kitschig, wie ich finde XD Anmerkung: Ich habe grade 2 Phasen... Einmal lese ich grade verdammt viele Fanfics von Harry Potter und co und dazu habe ich gerade „Les Miserables" in Berlin gesehen. Da kam mir der Gedanke: Hey! Warum nicht das eine mit dem anderen verbinden? Und hier habt ihr das Ergebnis vor euch. (Ta-dahhh!) ° Ich hoffe ihr mögt es und schreibt mir dann ein nettes Review, ja? ganz lieb guck Das ist nämlich mein erstes Songfic. Hoffe es gefällt... Ach ja! Bevor ich es vergesse: Das Lied „Nur für mich"ist aus dem Musical „Les Miserables"und ist eines der schönsten überhaupt! Ihr solltet also unbedingt dieses Stück sehen! Der Eintritt lohnt sich! Glaubt mir! Danke wie immer an Franzi für das liebe Beta! Slash? Was ist das ? ggg  
  
Nur für mich  
  
Und wieder bin ich ganz allein ein Botengang mit Höllenqualen  
  
So konnte man es nennen. Höllenqualen. Erst seit kurzem kannte ich die schreckliche Bedeutung dieses Wortes. Ein einfacher Brief, ein Beweis, dass Malfoy ein Todesser geworden war. Nun war es vorbei. Zu spät. Ich hatte ihn Dumbledore gebracht, wie es mein Gewissen von mir verlangt hatte. Nun war es für Reue zu spät.  
  
Ich will kein Geld von euch, meine Herr, dass ist mit Geld nicht zu bezahlen.  
  
Wahrlich. Kein Geld und auch nichts anderes konnte den Schmerz lindern, den ich jetzt verspürte. Malfoy würde vors Zauberergericht kommen und man würde ihn mindestens nach Askaban schicken, da war ich sicher. Wieso nur musste ich es sein, der diesen gottverdammten Brief fand, nachdem er aus Malfoys Tasche gefallen war? Und wieso hatte ich ihn nur Dumbledore gebracht? Er hätte ihn verbrennen sollen. Doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Nichts konnte die Sache jetzt noch ändern. Meine Schritte führten mich unbewusst nach draußen. Nachdem ich das Schlossportal durchquert hatte trugen mich meine Füße zur anderen Seite des Schlosses. Dort ließ ich mich am Ufer des Sees nieder. Es dämmerte bereits und viele Geräusche waren aus dem verbotenen Wald zu hören.  
  
Die Nacht ist schon so nah, fast könnt ich glauben, er wär da.  
  
Als ob er mit seinen filigranen, hellen Fingern die Konturen meines Gesichts nachfahren würde und sanft die Tränen wegwischte, die sich unaufhaltsam ihren Weg über meine Wangen suchten. Aber als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, die ich unbewusst geschlossen hatte, war ich allein. Allein.  
  
Ich ziehe oft allein umher, wenn alle andern Menschen schlafen. Wie oft hab ich von ihm geträumt Und dass wir uns im Dunkeln trafen.  
  
Wie oft ich schon einsam des Nachts über den Schlossgrund gegangen bin. Jedesmal war er in Gedanken bei mir. Und wie sehr es jedesmal schmerzte, als ich erkennen musste, dass ich allein war. Es war nie mehr als ein Traum.  
  
Der Mond am Himmelszelt führt mich in meine eigne Welt.  
  
Fast jede Nacht folgte ich dem Mond in seinem Lauf über die Gestirne. Was würde Draco wohl dazu sagen, dass ich so gut wie jede verdammte Nacht keinen Schlaf finde? Nur wegen ihm. Nur wegen dem Hass, der einfach zwischen uns sein muss. Ganz einfach weil er er ist. Und ich ich. Wären wir bloß andere gewesen. Denn manchmal, wenn er wieder einmal auf uns andere herab sah, und seine hämische Maske aufgesetzt hattest, war hinter diesen harten Gesichtszügen oft eine Spur von Bitterkeit, manchmal Trauer zu erahnen. Vielleicht war ich auch der einzige, der jemals darauf geachtet hat. Vielleicht wollte ich es auch einfach nur sehen. Aber ich hatte ab und zu das Gefühl, hinter diese Maske aus falschen Gefühlen sehen zu können.  
  
Nur für mich, im Stillen ist er bei mir. Ganz allein durchwachen wir die Nächte. Dann fühl ich, sein ferner Arm berührt mich Und wenn ich mich verlauf schließ ich die Augen und er führt mich...  
  
Er ist mir immer fern gewesen. Egal wie sehr ich ihn ersehnte. Umso mehr ich mir wünschte, ihn berühren, umarmen zu können, umso mehr rückte er von mir ab. Fast wie um mir zu sagen, dass es nicht sein kann. Vielleicht bin ich nur ein Träumer. Einer, der mit dem Leben nicht zurecht kommt und sich in eine andere Welt flüchten will. Einer, der das Unerreichbare anstrebt, es aber nicht greifen kann. Ich bin wohl nicht dazu in der Lage, ihn zu halten. Ich würde an ihm zerbrechen wie Kristallglas, das auf dem Boden zerschellt. Er ist fest, doch nicht greifbar. Er ist wie die Luft, die mich immer wie ein sanfter Hauch umgibt, die sich aber nicht fassen lässt. Er ist überall. Um mich herum. In mir. Er füllt mich aus, ohne das er davon weiß. Es fängt an zu regnen. Ein zarter Regen, der meine Haut und Kleidung bedeckt, wie eine unglaublich anschmiegsame Decke. Er hüllt mich ein und scheint doch gleichzeitig alles aus mir heraus zu ziehen. Inzwischen weine ich ungehemmt. Die Tränen fließen nur so aus mir heraus und reissen alles mit sich. Ich fühle mich leer. Und wahrscheinlich ist nichts und niemand dazu in der Lage, dieses Vakuum zu füllen.  
  
Regen fällt, die Straße fließt wie Silber. Nebel steigt, im Fluss verwehn die Lichter. Dunkle Bäume, die Zweige schwer von Sternen. Und alles, was ich seh, sind unsre ewigen Gesichter.  
  
Ich lasse einfach los. Und ich falle so tief wie noch nie. Ich habe das Gefühl als hätte sich bisher alles in mir zusammen gezogen und als würde jetzt, wie von einer gewaltigen Explosion mitgerissen, jede Faser meines Körpers auseinander reissen. Allein der Gedanke an ihn tut so weh, wie sich körperlicher Schmerz niemals anfühlen könnte. Wären wir unter einem anderen Stern geboren worden, er und ich... Wir würden alles an Grenzen sprengen können. Wir würden niemals sterben, denn unsere Liebe würde den Tod überdauern.  
  
Doch ich weiß, es wird ja nie geschehn, denn ich red nur mit mir selbst und nicht mit ihm. Ja, ich weiß, er hat mich übersehn. Ganz egal. Ich muss zu ihm stehn!  
  
Ja. Es kann und wird nie geschehen. Ich sollte mich zusammen nehmen und aufhören, wie ein Mädchen zu schluchzen. Es ziemt sich nicht für einen Retter der Welt zu weinen. Genauso, wie es sich nicht ziemt sich in einen Malfoy zu verlieben. Ich sollte meine Gefühle vergessen oder wenigstens verdrängen. Aber das kann ich nicht. Sobald ich wieder in seine grauen Augen sehen würde, wäre es zu spät und ich würde wieder fallen. Und fallen.  
  
Ich lieb ihn, doch geht die Nacht vorüber. Ist er fort, der dunkle Fluss wird trüber. Er fehlt mir, die Welt verliert die Farben. Die Bäume kahl, die Menschen wahr, die Straßen voller Narren.  
  
Wenn er erst einmal fort ist, wird alles um mich herum in Dunkelheit ersticken. Also. Warum habe ich ihm... mir das angetan? Er fehlt mir schon jetzt. Er fehlt mir schon seit ich denken kann. Seit jeher fühle ich diese Leere in mir. Nur bin ich mir dessen erst seit kurzem bewusst. Nach unserem ersten Treffen hatte ich die heftigen Gefühle, die ich für ihn empfand falsch gedeutet. Ich hielt es für Hass... Dabei war es Liebe!  
  
Ich lieb ihn, doch täglich muss ich sehen, wie er lebt, als hätts mich nie gegeben. Sein Leben wird ohne mich vergehen. Die Welt ist voller Seligkeit und ich darf nicht hinein!  
  
Überall um mich herum sind Menschen froh. Sie lachen, haben Spaß und sind einfach glücklich. Wie ich sie darum beneide. Um ihr einfaches Glück. Warum hab ich nicht auch ein so ausgefülltes Leben? Warum muss ich auf meine Träume warten? Wird sich an meiner einsamen Existenz noch etwas ändern? Besteht noch Hoffnung darauf, dass auch ich zu meinem Glück finden werde? Ich weiß es nicht...  
  
Ich lieb ihn. Ich lieb ihn. Ich lieb ihn. Doch nur für mich allein... 


End file.
